Bronze City Bank
Summary The Bronze City bank is a popular spot for making quick cash, although its popularity comes from its supporting town, the area is always populated with pesky Outlaws and bounty hunting lawmen. Preperations Before robbing the Bronze Bank we suggest to take at least one dynamite, which you can buy at the Gun and Ammo shop in bronze city, you should also bring a close range weapon, such as the sawed off or mule shotgun. To make sure your grand escape is quick and easy a fast and speedy horse will come in handy as well. You should also make sure to look out for people watching the bank, if there is a lot of active people walking around the city you will have a harder time escaping, sometimes pacients is key. * Dynamite = $20 * Sawed Off Shotgun = $1000 * Mule Shotgun = $4000 Enter like a boss The bank has 3 entrances, 2 of them being the front door and the back door. The third entrance can be found on the roof, by climbing the ladder at the back of the bank you can shoot the glass and drop in. Once you've made your entrance your only way inside the bank is to picklock the metal door. Photo Once you start picklocking the door you will gain a $20 bounty on your head, it will take around 16 seconds to fully pickock the door. After you have walk into the basement you'll gain $100 more bounty. Steal like an Outlaw After entering the bank you're now ready to start collecting cash, as soon as you drop down throw some dynamite at the vault door and then start holding E on the money bags, the maximum cash you can get from the bags is $300, you must hold E 4 times to get the max. Take as much money as you think you can, if there wasn't much people around Bronze when you checked then take the max, $300 but if there are people coming spend more of your time picking up the gold in the vault room instead. Upon walking through the blown up vault door you'll find 8 gold bars lieing on the floor, each one will give you $100, $800 in total. We certainly suggest taking as many Gold Bars as possible as these will bring your total payout way higher! Escape like Houdini Once you've collected all the gold and filled up your money bag you now must make a choice, escape from the back, through the underground vault tunnel OR run back up through the entrance of the bank. This really depends on your situation, remember that people can't enter the bank from the tunnel, although they can camp at the exit of the tunnel. If people are entering the bank from the front and you can hear their footsteps run for your life through that tunnel, and as soon as you see the light (or dark) spawn your horse! If you can't hear a soul and your completely clear then you can escape through the front, although the most popular and fastest route out is the tunnel. Once you've escaped from the bank spawn your horse as fast as you can! We don't suggest spawning your horse at the exit of the tunnel beforehand because it may walk away and be hard to find. The easiest outlaw camp to sell your loot at would be Windmill Camp and it is usually a less populated area, although you may want to go to Raiders Canyon if there are people waiting for you at Windmill. Final Payout $300 (worth of money bags) + $800 (worth of gold bars) = $1100. $1100 - $20 (Dynamite) = $1080. If you purchase the Sawed Off you will make your money back plus $100 in one robbery. If you purchase the Mule Shotgun you will have to rob the bank 4 times to make your money back, you will also gain an extra $400.